Restless Nights, Comforting Companions
by Super Daddy Droid
Summary: Raven's burden of keeping Trigon contained at all times is a demanding task, especially at night. When her nightmares begin to compromise her ability to keep him imprisoned, can Damian Wayne help her and by extension the world? First Fic! A short story between Robin (Damian Wayne) and Raven. Takes place after Justice League vs Teen Titans but before The Judas Contract
1. Chapter 1

Introducing my first fanfiction attempt ever. This takes place after Justice League vs Teen Titans but before The Judas Contract. Raven X Damian if I haven't made it clear in the description. [this is my first fic so Idfk where the description is (using the copy-n-paste method)]Big Thanks to Wolfeternity of DeviantArt for letting me use her art as a cover photo.

Please Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Restless Nights, Comforting Companions**

It was terrible. All around her, Jump City was in ruins. Smoke blocked out any light from above, leaving the city shrouded in darkness save for the raging fires that burned in nearly every building. Screams of fear and chaos echoed throughout the destroyed streets. Despite her best efforts, Raven's father: Trigon, conqueror of a million realms, bringer of death and agony, the Devil, had escaped imprisonment from the crystal shard. He used Raven as a conduit to come to Earth directly and, after destroying Titans Tower, laid waste to all he could see. Her teammates, her friends, fought valiantly, but one by one they fell. Kori, Jamie, Garfield, Dick, all died trying to protect her. The last one standing between Raven and her father was Damian.

"I won't let you have her you monster!" he cried, before lunging forward without hesitation at the trans-dimensional demon. With little effort, Trigon smacked him into the ground before him.

"No! Damian!" screamed Raven who, in pure desperation, threw disks of purple magic at her father.

" **Pathetic**." Trigon laughed as they glanced off of him. On the ground before him, Damian struggled to pick himself up. With one foot, Trigon slowly started to crush him into the asphalt of the street. Damian let out out cries of pain, while Raven could do nothing but plead to her father.

"No please! Don't hurt him!" She begged.

" **You are a failure child** ," Trigon snarled, " **you have become frail, pitiful, without my guidance. We are meant to be together, to rule all realms, but you're emotional attachment to these disgusting creatures, most of all to this boy** ," pushing down harder onto Damian, who was screaming now, looking directly into Raven's eyes, " **is a weakness. I will tolerate no weakness**!" And with that, Trigon smashed into the ground with all his might.

"Noooo!"

* * *

"Noooo!"

Raven shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, panting heavily. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands instinctively shot up to her forehead, feeling the crystal prison and making sure Trigon was still trapped inside. She took deep breaths, slowly regaining her composure. Raven had almost settled down when once again she screamed in horror. The door to her room had been kicked open, and rushing through the doorway, sword drawn, was Damian Wayne. He scanned the room, but saw no immediate danger besides the now four-eyed, red-skinned sorceress charging mass amounts of magic. Within seconds he realized who that magic was for.

 _ **Yes! Yes child! Crush this insignificant worm. Bring me one step closer to my return!**_ Rang through Raven's head. Without thinking, she prepared to attack.

"Raven wait! It's me, Damian!" Shouted Damian, diving to the ground hoping to avoid the half-demon's wrath. This snapped Raven back into reality. Regaining her willpower, she began to chant.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.." she recited. Slowly, Raven's hands lowered and her magic dissipated. She returned to her normal form, two eyes and pale skin, and fell to her knees. Damian took his chance to stand up and approach Raven, who he could hear was now sobbing, with her head in her hands. He sheathed his sword and leaned it up against the wall.

"Why would you do that?" she asked in between her sobs. With those words, Damian felt his stomach drop. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever. Ashamed. Ashamed that he had frightened Raven, that he had made her cry.

"I'm sorry Raven I… I heard you scream and thought that… that something was wrong and you needed help so I came as fast as I could." Damian replied, his usual calm and calculated voice replaced by an uncharacteristic shaky and stuttery one. Raven looked up, her amethyst eyes meeting Damian's emerald. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Raven wiped the tears off her face and stood up.

"It's ok Damian, I didn't mean for that question to come out like that. You just frightened me is all, and I haven't been having the best night." Raven said, breaking the silence between the two Titans.

"A nightmare?" Damian asked.

"Yes," she replied. Damian once again closed the distance between them, slightly catching her off guard. He gently took her hand into his, and once again they made eye contact with one another.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, in a very calming and soothing voice Raven noticed. She thought to herself about how to answer, she normally didn't like talking about these kinds of things. She always thought it wasn't others people's burdens to know what she was thinking, or what it was taking from her to keep her father locked away. But, as an empath, she couldn't help but feel Damian's feelings through their sudden hand contact. She could feel that he was genuinely concerned about her, and knew that he wouldn't be able to relax until she did herself. It was weird, but through their hand contact, and the feelings that she was feeling from Damian, she felt safe. She felt that she could open up.

 _Context,_ she thought to herself, _context not content, I can share that with him._ Suddenly, she became aware that her and Damian where now holding hands. Raven began to blush, and without a hood to hide it, Damian noticed and began to blush too. They both quickly let go.

"I suppose it could help to get it off my chest." Raven replied, sitting down on her bed, with Damian taking a spot beside her. "As you know," she began, "these nightmares aren't a new occurrence in my life, but ever since I've taken the task of keeping Trigon with me at all times, they're becoming more frequent and… vivid. His influence is much stronger this close to me, and I know he's doing this in hopes that I'll slip up, drop my mental guard and give him the chance to escape."

"But surely he can't always be intruding on your thoughts right? Otherwise how would you be able to function?" Damian asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's different during the day," Raven explained, "when I'm fully awake I can block him out, plus any distraction or chance for meditation makes him basically non-existent. But during the night, when I'm alone and unconscious, I have no defense. My mind is free game for that Demon." Damian listened to her intently, and noticed her voice began to get shaky again. "It's becoming too much, I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. And I know one of these nights, I'll make a mistake and He'll break free." Raven began sobbing again, much to Damian's distress. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. How could he? His years in the League of Assassins never trained him on how to deal with crying girls right beside him. He decided to act on instinct, and slowly embraced her. He held her close and whispered calming things into her ear until she calmed down. When she had calmed down, they looked into each others eyes for the third time that night now. Damian wiped the tears off her cheek and hugged her again, this time she returned it. When they finally let go of the embrace, Damian worked up the courage to move on the plan he'd been formulating for awhile.

"You said, one of your vulnerabilities was you feeling of loneliness in the night?" Damian asked.

"Yes.." Raven replied, somewhat ashamed.

"What if," Damian started, trying to stay focused and finish his sentence, "I stayed with you for the night? Strictly professional of course, I know first hand the threat Trigon poses and what might happen if he escaped."

It was a good thing that Raven was already sitting on the bed, or else she probably would have fallen over after hearing that. She noticed that they were holding hands again, and could once more feel his emotions. She could feel that he meant what he said, he was concerned about Trigon and concerned about her well being, that she knew. But there was something else, another feeling, something deeper down that he didn't really know existed in him. It was foreign to her too if she was being honest. An emotion she could feel but couldn't name. She became aware that she was not just feeling this through Damian, but in herself too. What was this feeling she could feel but not name? A feeling that appeared in both of them, strong but hidden. Wait, getting weaker in Damian she sensed. Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted.

"I could always go back to my room if I'm overstepping my boundaries" Damian stated, sounding defeated and almost angry. Not at her of course, but at himself. He began to get up, but was pulled back down by his hands.

"No please," Raven said, trying not to sound desperate, "I think it would really help if you stayed here with me Damian, thank you."

"Ok, sounds good." Damian replied, trying not to sound too excited in turn. With that, they crawled over to the top of the bed and got under the covers. Damian shyly laid his arm out, and Raven laid her head down on his chest, just as timidly. They both got comfortable and relaxed, realizing just how tired they were. Although they were both slightly nervous, it didn't feel awkward. In fact, it felt right, and Raven knew she would get her first peaceful sleep she'd had in a while. Some other time she'll have to ponder more on that unnamed feeling between the two of them, but not now. Just before they fell asleep, they whispered one last time to each other.

"Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Damian."

* * *

Voila! My first attempt at a fanfic. Written between the hours of 8am to 1pm. Please God, criticize me. Tell me what you liked, didn't like. Too Long? Too Jumbled? Incoherent? Well done? Depending on how this goes will decide whether I continue this over the summer. Also I can take criticism, rip into me if you have to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go. Part 2/ Chapter 2. I wanted it to be a one-shot but I like what I wrote, and figured I could continue it. Thanks for the reviews! Very inspiring. I've made a stronger effort in checking my grammar, so hopefully that's up to snuff. In response to Iloveyou568 (love the name btw), these characters are the ones from the DC animated universe, specifically the movies Justice League VS Teen Titans and Teen Titans The Judas Contract. Not the Teen Titans Go universe. Dick Grayson at this time is Nightwing, and the current Robin is Damian Wayne. Just wanna help your confusion so that you can hopefully enjoy the story more. Thank you for the encouragement! Once again, thank you to Wolfeternity of DeviantArt for letting me use her amazing work for a cover photo!**

 **Enjoy Part 2 :)**

* * *

Damian woke up at what he could only guess was around 6:30, as he always did. 6:30 was the perfect time to get up and train, which was again, normal. However, there was something that wasn't normal, why hadn't his alarm gone off? He tried to sit up in order to investigate this.. anomaly. But found that his movement was impeded by something on his heavy on his shoulder. Looking down to see what it was, he was suddenly filled with realization. He remembered what happened earlier that morning, and why everything felt so odd. The object on him, the thing that kept him pinned to the bed, was none other than Raven. Her head specifically, resting with her hand on top of his chest.

"Man I really am groggy in the morning" he whispered to himself, wondering why it took so long for a trained assassin, the son of Batman nonetheless, to become aware of his surroundings. He tried to gently release himself from her grip, being very careful not to wake her up. Training called after all, regardless of how nice it felt to be this close to her. When he was about halfway done his escape, Raven suddenly stirred. She muttered some words then, to Damian's shock, pulled him closer, back to the position they were originally in. After that, she returned to her deep sleep. Damian lay motionless for several minutes after, making sure he had not disturbed her rest. When he was certain she was completely asleep, he wondered if he should try again.

" _Ah, well"_ he concluded, " _I guess I could spare one day sleeping in. Not like all my skills will dull down, and I can always train later. Not to mention she looks so peaceful."_ He slowly brought his hand up and, with utmost care, gently brushed her dark violet hair over her ear.

" _So soft, and she really is pretty when she's asleep. Wait, what the hell am I saying?"_ he snapped at himself, thinking about how it was inappropriate to talk of a close friend that way.

" _I'll let her sleep, she needs it. Keeping Trigon locked away is taking its toll."_ He concluded, using his guise of professionalism to hide the weird feeling in his stomach. The same feeling that he felt when he first asked to stay with Raven for the night, the same feeling he felt just before when he was brushing her hair. The feeling in his stomach that felt both good, but also alien to him.

" _No point in thinking about it now_ " he decided, as he slowly drifted back to sleep, pulling Raven closer to him and wrapping his other arm around her.

" _Strictly to make sure she has a comfortable sleep, the Devil's gotta say put."_ Was his last thought before falling back into slumber.

* * *

Raven slowly entered the world of consciousness, and instinctively, moved her left hand to check the crystal on her head.

" _Still there_." She thought joyfully. Then she realized something, if she had a hand checking the crystal, why were there still two hands in front of her? No wait, three hands, her right hand was holding… another right hand?

" _These aren't my hands._ " Raven groggily concluded. It took her a few seconds, but she finally got the full picture. Those hands belonged to Damian, who was now spooning her. She slowly began remembering everything that lead to this moment.

"Oh Azarath." She said aloud, louder then she wished. She began blushing so hard she probably could've been mistaken to have been in her Daemonic form. Her 'Azarath' was loud however, and it caused Damian to stir.

" _Oh no, oh no, oh no, what the actual hell am I gonna say to him?"_ She asked herself. Through her contact with him, she could tell Damian was waking up.

"Good morning Raven, how was your sleep?" Damian suddenly asked.

"Oh um, great thank you. Uh, good morning to you too." She replied, trying not to sound as flustered as she was.

" _What's supposed to happen next?"_ Raven wondered. Turns out neither of them knew the answer to that question, because they both laid together in silence for about 2 minutes. Still in the same spoon position, much to their enjoyment but… awkward discomfort. Finally, Raven made her move. She rolled out of the arms of Damian, and sat up on the bed. Damian followed suit, and they found that they were in the same places they were in during last night's conversation .

"Well," Raven began, "thank you very much Damian, I had a really good sleep for the first time in a while but—"

"Your welcome I did too, oh sorry did I cut you off?" Damian returned.

"Oh ya, it's ok," she continued, scared of what she was about to say next, "but I don't think we should do this again."

"What? Why not?" Damian immediately questioned, his voice a little louder than before.

"Please, don't take that the wrong way. I really enjoyed it, and I'm not over-exaggerating when I say it was the best sleep I've had in awhile." Raven quickly responded, trying to diffuse the situation, "but, I've never done anything like that before, and it's not normal for friends to do that, especially a boy and girl our age. Especially someone like me…"

"Oh, I see, if you say so. As long as you think it won't affect your ability to keep Trigon locked away." Damian said, once again falling behind his mask of 'doing it for the greater good'. Because that's why he did it in the first place, right? But if that was so, why did he feel so... so… disappointed after listening to Raven. He looked up at her, admiring her face that was normally covered by her hood. Once again, that feeling in his stomach came back. What the hell was it?

"I think it's the right decision." Raven finally concluded.

"Very well." Damian replied, the disappointment breaking through his normal, monotone voice. Another round of silence broke over the two, until Raven looked at the time. It was 10:26, the other Titans would have been awake for awhile now, and would soon become curious as to why neither of them had shown up for breakfast yet. So curious that they might come investigate, then what would they say?

"Could you leave Damian? We should probably get to breakfast." Oh Azarath, she didn't mean to sound so abrasive with how she asked that.

"Also I need to change out of my pajamas." She added to mellow it out.

"Oh ya of course." And with that, Damian got up and quickly walked to the door he had previously kicked open. He supposed he must have subconsciously closed it last night, because it was now shut. He opened it, left, and closed it. Making a conscious effort not to let his current mood get the better of him and slam it. Damian decided he'd go straight to breakfast and try to calm down. Realizing how that odd feeling in his stomach, the one he had when he was close to Raven, was replaced with melancholy.

* * *

Raven let out a long sigh.

" _Well that couldn't have gone worse"_ She thought to herself, " _I'd better head down to breakfast too."_ She then got off the bed and changed into her normal attire. Once she was dressed, she started making her way the common area. She opened and closed her door, not even realizing that on the way out of her room, she passed Damian's sword.

* * *

 **Voila. Part 2 is done, the current date is July 2nd 2018, and I'm hoping to have part 3 up in about 3 days. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: Big thanks to Wolfeternity of DeviantArt for the Cover Photo!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Damian walked down the hall and turned into the common area. As he expected, everyone else was already awake. Jamie was in the kitchen, making breakfast it seemed while Garfield was at the table, playing on his phone next to an empty plate. Kori was on the couch, using her laptop.

" _Most likely talking to Grayson"_ Damian thought to himself. As he entered, Jamie turned and addressed him.

"Mornin' hermano, care for some of my famous 'Eggs à la Jamie'?" Jamie asked.

"What the hell is that?" Damian returned.

"Well so far it's... eggs and bacon with a piece of toast. Don't worry I gave the trial batch to Garfield, God knows he'll eat anything." Jamie explained while gesturing over to Garfield and his empty plate, getting a tongue stuck out at him from the Beast Boy for that last comment.

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence in me Jamie. But ya I'll have some, thanks." Damian said while taking a seat at the table. As he sat down, Damian felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up and noticed Garfield leaning his head on his hand, staring at him with a goofy looking grin. A grin that made Damian want to punch Garfield right in his goofy looking face. Of course he wouldn't, but the staring certainly wasn't helping.

"What?" Damian asked in his trademark tone and voice.

"Oh nothing Boy Wonder, just wondering myself what your doing up so late? You've usually been training for hours by now." Garfield asked Damian.

"Nothing, just wasn't feeling good this morning, decided to sleep in." Damian answered.

"Oh ya, it sounded like a long night. Got woken up by a loud bang coming from your end of the hallway, what do you have to say about that?" Garfield continued.

Damian answered again, his annoyance at this sudden round of questions showing on his face, "I was doing some late night training, nothing you should be caring about. You done asking all your questions?" As Damian was finishing, Jamie walked over and handed Damian his breakfast before taking a seat at the table too.

"Ya Gar, you're starting to sound like an interrogator." Jamie added in, taking a sip of water from the glass he brought with him.

"Oh you know, it's just weird to me," Garfield explained to the duo, "I've been woken up many times by Damian's uh 'Nighttime activities', but last night it didn't sound like it was coming from your room, it sounded like it was out in the hall to me." Then Garfield's ears twitched and he smirked. It looked like he had heard something he was waiting to hear. But before Damian and Jamie had a chance to ask him about it, Garfield continued.

"Kinda rude considering Raven's room is right across from yours— ah, speak of the Devil, or his daughter I guess." He snickered to himself. Everyone except Damian, who was still glaring at Garfield, looked over to the doorway. Raven walked in, but stopped as soon as she saw everyone looking at her.

"What?" She asked, mimicking but not fully copying to the same level Damian's 'catchphrase'.

"Oh um I made you some tea Raven, it's over there on the counter." Jamie said to Raven.

"Oh, thank you Jamie." Raven replied before getting her tea then making her way to the table, sitting at the opposite end of the three boys. This caught the attention of Kori, as normally Raven and Damian would sit beside each other at breakfast. Though she didn't move from the couch just yet, she began paying more attention to what was transpiring across the room from her. Once Raven had sat down, she looked up and addressed the three boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh you know, Garfield is playing 21 questions with Damian, much to his enjoyment as you can see." Jamie explained, gesturing to Damian who was still glaring at Garfield.

"Oh that reminds me! I got one last question." Garfield yelled, smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

"Your trying my patience Garfield." Damian said through gritted teeth.

"I agree Gar, this game is getting old." Jamie added.

"Oh calm down, last one I swear!" Garfield continued, not discourage by Damian's angry stare.

"You see," Garfield began, "I have very good ears." As he said this he transformed into a rabbit, gesturing at his now oversized ears, "and in the mornings I can usually hear you guys as soon as you leave your rooms."

"That isn't a question." Damian interrupted, loudly but not quite yelling. And still clearly very annoyed with the green Titan. Raven, at this point, leaned in and began listening more intently to the conversation.

"I'm getting there keep you tights on," Garfield retorted, causing Damian to grunt in anger.

"Anyway, your door has a characteristic creak to it ever since you almost knocked it off the hinges throwing your damn Batarangs at it. And earlier, I don't hear that creak. Infact, I heard what sounded a lot like like Raven's door before you came for breakfast. The same door I heard right before Raven joined us in here."

"Wait a second, your saying you heard Raven's door twice, but not Damian's?" Jamie asked, suddenly much more interested in the so called 'game' as he had called it.

"That's right!" Garfield yelled as he transformed back into himself and began laughing loudly.

"Oh man exposed!" Jamie snickered as he began to join Garfield in laughing. Raven suddenly stood up. The shock from her swift and unexpected movement causing both her tea and Jamie's water to tip over and spill.

"I'm going to my room to meditate, don't bother me." She barked, before storming out the room. This caused Kori to finally move from her spot on the couch and follow Raven, clearly confused by everything she had just seen and heard.

"That wasn't very nice to announce in front of everyone Garfield," Kori scolded, "I'd better go check on her."

"Sorry Kori." Said Garfield meekly. Clearly unhappy that he had been yelled at. But Kori had already left the room.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you Garfield, I'm going to train." Damian warned as he got up and left.

"Your welcome for the eggs hermano!" Jamie yelled as Damian left.

"Bite me!" Damian replied from down the hall. This caused Jamie's beetle to act up and prepare a cannon, as the alien saw this as a threat.

"Woah calm down man, we're just joking around, plus I probably deserve it." Jamie said, trying to calm the beetle down. This worked, and the cannon over Jamie's shoulder disappeared.

"You don't think they… did stuff do you?" Garfield asked Jamie.

"I'd honestly rather not think about that man." Jamie responded as he stood up and began to clean up the plates and spills that were now strewn across the table.

* * *

Damian made his way down the hall and back to his room. He passed by Raven's door as he opened his but didn't see Kori. She'd must have already gone into Raven's room to talk he figured.

"I really should just give that brat what's coming to him one of these days," Damian muttered to himself as he began getting changed into his Robin uniform, "maybe then he'd shut up." He'd figure he'd let off some steam in the training room, cutting up holograms with his sword rather than beating up Garfield like he wanted to. On his way out of his room, he went to grab his sword. Although, it wasn't beside his bed like it usually was.

"What the hell? Where's my swor— Oh fuck."

* * *

"That wasn't very nice to announce in front of everyone Garfield, I'd better go check on her." Kori said on her way out. The Titan's leader heard Raven slam her door just as she left the common area. She also heard Garfield's apology, but she'd deal with that later. She made her way to Raven's room and knocked.

"Raven? It's me Kori, do you want to talk to me about what just happened?"

"I suppose, come in." Raven responded. Kori entered the room to find Raven meditating, floating above the ground and surrounded by her purple aura.

"So?" Kori asked.

"So?" Raven responded.

"Would you like to explain to me what Garfield, rudely I might add, just told to everyone? And why it caused you to storm out so suddenly?" Kori continued.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raven replied, "Garfield was trying to get a reaction out of Damian, and he used me to do that. I got angry, so I left."

"Ok, I understand, but what about the story he told right before you left? Are you saying that it's not true?" Kori asked, her tone slightly accusing.

"I don't know what you're implying Kori, or what Garfield was implying, but of course it's not true." Raven snapped at Kori before calming down, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I'm just still slightly annoyed. You don't believe what he said, right?"

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions Raven, but there's something going on between you and Damian. It's no secret that you two have grown much closer to each other than to anyone else in the last couple months, which of course I fully support, bonding is an important part of being in a team. But something's off about you two today." Kori began to explain, "You two are normally up early in the morning, Damian's trains and you go up to the roof to watch the sunrise. After that you both come to breakfast at the same time and sit beside one another. But today, neither of those things happened."

"What, we're not allowed a day off our normal schedule?" Raven criticized.

"Of course you are," Kori looked around the room as she continued, "but it's an odd coincidence that Garfield has a story that—" Kori suddenly stopped talking and began staring at something on the wall. Raven followed her gaze to see what Kori was looking at. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw what had stolen Kori's attention.

"Is that, Damian's sword?"

* * *

 **Part 4 will be... soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boom! Look at that, I said I wanted to have part 3 out by the 5th, and here's part 4 on none other than July 5th. Not to pat myself on the back or anything but I'm making good time. Happy July 4th all you Americans, this little Canadian boy wishes you a happy B-Day. Please stop forgetting Canada's B-Day on July 1st :(. But enough about that.**

 **Big thanks to Wolfeternity of DeviantArt, you know why hopefully**

 **Enjoy Part 4 :)**

* * *

"Is that, Damian's sword?"

"Um, ya, that must be his." Raven replied, trying not to stutter over her words.

"But, what's it doing in here? Why would it be in here unless… unless…" Kori was also trying not to stutter, her shock at the situation making it very difficult, "Raven, is what Garfield told everyone true?"

"Oh well, um, actually—"but before Raven could finish, she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

" _Oh thank Azarath, wait who is that?"_

Kori had the same question, as she walked toward the door she asked, "Now who could that be?" She opened the door to find Damian, standing in his Robin uniform save for one essential piece, his sword.

"Hello Kori." He said.

"Damian, lose something have we?" Kori asked Damian, who responded with a gruff 'hmpf'.

"Why don't you come in and have a seat?" Kori continued, moving out of the doorframe to make space for Damian to enter the room. Damian slowly entered, and took a seat in a chair to the right of the still floating, but probably not meditating, Raven.

"So," Kori began, closing the door and walking toward the duo as she talked, "who wants to tell me what happened last night, exactly what happened." Damian and Raven looked at each other, Raven tried to start talking, but she was interrupted by Damian.

"I'm sorry Kori—"

"What happened was Raven was having a nightmare last night, induced by Trigon. I heard her screaming so I came to check up on her." Damian explained to Kori, "She said that she couldn't sleep because of her nightmares, so I stayed the night to watch over her." There was a silence that came after this explanation, as Kori observed the faces of Damian and Raven. Damian looked back with his stoic, almost uncaring face, while Raven was more wide-eyed, waiting to see Kori's reaction.

"I see, and what exactly did this 'staying the night' entail?" Kori asked, obviously implying what everyone was thinking, or at least what the two boys at breakfast were thinking.

"It wasn't what you're thinking Kori, he just slept with me. Not in that way!" Raven shouted when she saw Kori's eyes widen, causing both Raven and Damian to blush. "Nothing inappropriate happened, he just helped me get back to sleep."

"I was just looking out for a teammate and a friend, you remember what it took to lock Trigon away in the first place." Damian added into the explanation. He looked over to Raven, who was smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Very well, I know it isn't like you guys to lie to me, keep secrets is one thing," Kori said, looking over to Damian, who smirked back, "but definitely not lie." The pink Titan took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't get mad at you for looking out for each other, but I also can't let you forget that you are both 14. And it isn't exactly normal to be, as you put it, 'sleeping together'." Which got another blush out of both Titans. "And I trust you guys to act like Titans and not overstep any… physical boundaries."

" _I'm really not the one to have this talk with them"_ Kori thought to herself, who, at this point of the conversation, was herself feeling very awkward. She could only imagine how the two teenagers felt.

"I don't want to say this conversation is over, but I think we can put a pin in it for now." She finished, "I'll try and calm down the two boys outside, but you know how they are. Try not to let them get to you. Good day Titans." And with that, Kori left the room. Leaving Damian and Raven alone once again. Raven finally stood up, prompting Damian to do the same, they approached each other until they were side by side.

"Thank you for helping me explain that Damian, I wouldn't have been able to word it quite the same way you did if it was just me." Raven said.

"No problem Raven, it's all about telling the truth the way they want to hear it." Damian smirked as he responded. Raven smiled back, and again that weird feeling came over her. Without thinking, she hugged him. Damian's eyes widened. He was, to say the least, stunned. It took him a second, but he hugged her back. Once again, the empath was able to feel that unknown feeling inside both her and Damian. But before she had time to think about it, Damian broke off the hug. For Damian, that feeling had become bittersweet since his rejection. But he wasn't rejected, he had helped Raven, she just didn't need help anymore. And why did he care about how that feeling felt, if he didn't even know what it was? Everything was becoming too overwhelming for him.

"I'm gonna go train for a bit." Damian said.

"Oh, very well, I'll stay here and meditate for a bit, see you at lunch?" Raven asked.

"Sounds good." Damian replied as he left the room, being sure to grab his sword this time. Raven returned to her meditation, but this time her thoughts weren't on peace and tranquility, or calming inner demons. She meditated on a certain boy, and a certain… feeling. She looked back on the conversation they had just had.

"' _Teammate and a friend' that can't be all he thinks of me, right?"_

* * *

Damian walked down to the training room, but was interrupted by one of his most loathed sounds. Garfield's voice.

"Boy Wonder, wait up!" Garfield yelled as he ran to catch up to Damian, Jamie following close behind.

"Yo, dude, we just talked to Kori, and we wanted to say that we're—" Jamie tried to apologize, but was interrupted by Garfield.

"Is it true, did you really sleep… with Raven!?"

"Oh Dios mío." Jamie whispered under his breath.

"Niiiiiiiiiice, high-five! Good job dude! Come on… hit me!" Garfield continued.

"As you wish." Damian replied, before punching Garfield in the gut. Playfully, but with a little weight behind it, just so that Garfield got the point. Jamie just laughed as Damian walked away and Garfield rolled on the floor in pain.

"Bet you feel like an ass," Jamie said to Garfield, "and you don't even have to transform into a burro." He added before laughing again.

"Oh wow, the big blue bug can laugh at his own jokes, good job." Garfield retorted as he transformed into a hawk and flew away. Leaving Jamie to his laughter.

* * *

Damian sparred with the training holograms, kicking, blocking, countering and slashing. But there was something off in his form. It would take him four moves to finish an enemy that should've take two. His stance was unbalanced, and he was slow to react to incoming threats. Put simply, his mind wasn't focused. He tried to think about what was causing this distraction, but was met with an electric shock for it. One of the holograms had landed a blow, and the program shut down, leaving Damian panting on the ground. He knew exactly what was distracting him, it was the odd feelings he got when he was around Raven, talking to Raven, hugging Raven… no, thinking of that was a distraction. A distraction from his attempt at distracting himself by training. He didn't want to think about those feelings. He wasn't scared of the feelings, obviously, he was scared of nothing. But their unfamiliarity made him uneasy.

" _What the hell is going on with me?"_ He wondered, before restarting the simulation and sparring again.

* * *

Kori knew that she wasn't the one to have that kind of talk with the Titans. Well, not Damian at least. It was probably her responsibility to talk to Raven the more she thought about it. But again, Damian was a different story.

"What's on your mind babe? To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Came out of the laptops Skype call.

"I wanted to tell you about an interesting talk I had with Damian today, Dick."

* * *

 **Voila.**

 **Am I using the word 'feelings' too much? Cuz I kinda feel like I am. At this point I should just re-title the fucking story "Unknown Feelings" or something. Switching the rating to "T" for the new bits of swearing and the "sexual innuendos". Not like anyone pays attention to a rating other than 'M'. 'M' means sex, any other letter means none amirite?**

 **Good news (I hope), I think I'll continue making stories over the summer, I'm enjoying this a lot more than I thought I would. Already got the next story on the drawing board. It'll be Titans again, but a little bit darker I'm thinking. But that's all in the future, gotta finish this story first.**

 **Part 5 will be in... fuck it gimme like 2 days**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we gogo, Part 5. 1 Day late I apologize.**

 **Thank you Wolfeternity of DeviantArt for your amazing work**

 **Part 5 Enjoy :)**

* * *

The rest of the day went along pretty normal considering the recent events. Lunch came and went, with the only significant event being Garfield and Jamie's apology to Raven for the whole breakfast fiasco. There was no emergency call or crime in the city that the Titans had to respond to, and by the time dinner came around, it was like nothing had even happened. Garfield and Jamie continued to act like clowns at the dinner table, with Kori trying to get them to calm down. Raven and Damian had sat beside each other again, rolling their eyes or smirking depending on what topic was brought up. It was about 10:30 when the Titans began heading off to bed. Robin and Raven walked together to their bedrooms, since they were located across the hall from one another. They both wished one another a good night, and retired to their respective rooms. That had all been about 2 hours ago, and now Damian was left laying in bed, staring at his ceiling.

"This is what I get for sleeping in, I'll never fall asleep now." He muttered to himself. "Might as well make this time useful." Damian proceeded to get out of bed and change into his uniform, he figured that if he wasn't going to be sleeping, he might as well go on a night time patrol. Jump City at night was nothing compared to Gotham, but at least the patrol would give him something to do. Damian looked over at the clock on his night stand.

"12:43, I got time to stay out for about 3 hours." He set his watch for a 3 hour alarm, before opening his window and leaping out into the night.

* * *

Raven looked around, a familiar hellscape surrounded her on all sides. This was Trigon's domain. She tried opening a portal, but pain shot through her body as soon as she tried to manifest one.

"Ahhh!" She screamed before falling to her knees on the ground. She heard footsteps all around her, she looked up to see her father's three Demonic Emissaries approaching.

"Hello, sister. Our lord Trigon wishes you to be broken before he arrives." One of them spat out.

"Try your best, creature." Raven responded before charging up her purple magic. The creatures flung themselves one after another at her, but she was easily able to block them and send them flying with blasts of magic. It wasn't long before they sculked back into the dark. Leaving Raven tired, but safe. As safe as she could be.

" **Hahaha, not bad child. Your skills have certainly improved since our last encounter."** Boomed across the hellscape.

"Is this the best you can come up with father?! These pathetic creatures are all you have?!" She shouted back.

" **Oh, they were just the beginning."** Came from behind Raven, who spun around to see Trigon slowly approaching her. " **I'm sure you'll find the next part more… enjoyable."** Raven readied herself, she took her combat stance and once again began building up her magic. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Emerging from the shadows beside Trigon, was Damian. A set of four glowing yellow eyes complimented his red skin.

" **Meet my new Demonic Enforcer Raven, though I believe you two already know each other."** Trigon laughed after saying this, as Raven tried hard to keep her composure.

" **It is time I taught you a new lesson: the price of emotional attachment. And the object of your attachment will do nicely as a tool of instruction. Kill her, boy."** Trigon shouted as he pointed to Raven.

"Yes, lord Trigon." Replied Damian as he unsheathed his sword and flung himself towards Raven. Raven tried her best to block his flurry of attacks, but she couldn't keep up with the possessed assassin. Worse still, she couldn't bring herself to use her full strength in any of her attacks, not against Damian. It wasn't long before she kneeled on the ground, cut multiple times by Damian's katana. She looked up as Damian made ready to deliver the final blow.

"Please…" the defeated Raven whispered, and for a second he paused. But after that second, Damian continued his swing.

"No!" She yelled, and as soon as his sword hit her, Raven exploded with a burst of purple energy. This sudden burst sent Damian flying away. He flew into a wall, hitting it and falling down to the ground.

" **Good, very good,"** Trigon suddenly said aloud, " **finish him Raven."** Raven felt no control over her body as she made ready another attack. As Damian stumbled to his feet, she launched a purple raven-shaped blast at him. He screamed in pain as the raven cawed and sent him crashing through the wall. Raven suddenly became aware of what happened, and regained control of her body.

"Damian!" She cried out as she ran to him, Trigon laughing the entire time. Raven ran up beside the crumpled and broken body of Damian, grabbing his hand and cradling his head.

"Damian please, wake up. Damian!" She pleaded. She watched as the spirit that had corrupted Damian flew out of his mouth, screeching before it dissipated in the air. His skin colour returned, and he struggled to open his two eyes.

"Raven?" Damian asked weakly, coughing up blood as he tried to speak. "What happened? Did you… do this?" Damian died in her arms as Raven could do nothing but cry.

* * *

Raven woke up, and sobbed loudly as she cried. She cried for a long time before finally speaking. Yelling, not speaking.

"I would never! You could never make me do that you bastard!" She screamed at her father, pouring newfound hate into the wards that kept the crystal prison strong. She began crying again, and she half-expected Damian to burst in. She wished he would, she really needed to see him, that nightmare had pushed her to the edge of her mental strength. She mentally berated herself for not asking him to stay in her room again for the night. Mature decision or not, she felt safe with him. She looked at her clock, 1:37. She waited five more minutes, but Damian didn't come.

" _Maybe he didn't hear me."_ She thought, before standing up from her bed. She knew she wasn't going to fall back asleep, so she saw only one other option.

" _If he won't come to me, I'll go to him._ " The purple Titan concluded, before quietly making her way out of her room and across the hall to Damian's door.

"Damian." She whispered as she quietly knocked on the door. But she got no reply. As quietly as she could, Raven carefully turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. A ball rolled out from behind the closed door, causing her to jump. She shook her head and entered, shutting the door behind her. To her great surprise, there was no one there. Damian was gone. She looked around the room, it didn't take her long to deduce what was going on. The lack of a sword and uniform, the lack of Damian, and the open window were pretty telling.

"That little brat snuck out." She whispered to herself.

" _Why does that make me mad? What he does is up to him."_ Raven thought, but she knew that she was mad for one simple reason: she wanted to be with him, and he wasn't there. She looked over at his clock, 1:45.

" _He can't be gone for too long, I'll just wait for him."_

* * *

"I suggest you go home now." Damian said to the two muggers as he sheathed his sword. They turned and fled down the alley, almost tripping over each other running away.

"Oh man, thanks kid, who knows what woulda happened if you hadn't jumped down and kicked their asses." The skinny, middle-aged victim tried shaking Damian's hand.

"You're welcome, you go home too." Damian replied, not returning the handshake.

"Oh ya, you got it." The man said back before turning and walking away into the night. Damian grappled up to the roof of a building and looked out across the city. Just then, Damian's watch beeped.

" _Time to head back."_

* * *

The Boy Wonder grappled the roof of Titans Tower, and expertly swung from the tree he was perched in directly into the open window of his room, rolling as he landed. Immediately, he noticed something was wrong. One, someone had opened his door, the ball he had placed there was now across the room. Second, and more importantly, there was someone in his bed.

" _What the hell?"_ Damian drew his sword, he slowly and stealthily approached the bed. When he got alongside it, he grabbed the covers and ripped them off, exposing Ravens sleeping body. She woke up and let out a 'yelp' at the sudden shock before looking up and seeing Damian. Damian's eyes were wide open, both hands gripped on his sword, but he was frozen.

"What are you doing Raven?" He finally asked.

"I'm sorry Damian, I came here because… well I had another nightmare, and I wanted to see you again, like last night… but you weren't here so I decided to wait. I guess I fell asleep waiting." She answered.

"But didn't you say, it wasn't a good idea for us to do that again?" Damian continued.

"Yes, but I can't fall back asleep, and I really did have a good night's sleep last night with you." Raven explained. "I think I was still in shock about what happened when I said we shouldn't. But… our talk with Kori earlier made me think about it, and I would really like to if that's ok with you?"

"Yes," Damian replied almost instantly, he cleared his throat and repeated himself more slowly. "I mean, it's ok with me. Just let me get changed."

"Ok, thank you Damian." Raven hid under the covers as Damian got changed.

"Do you want to talk about you nightmare Raven?" He suddenly asked. Raven began to recall the contents of her nightmare, which caused her eyes to water.

"No." She simply replied.

"Ok, but I'll gladly listen if you ever want to." Damian said back, as he climbed into bed beside her. Once more, they awkwardly got into one another's embrace, but quickly got comfortable and relaxed. They wished each other good night and slowly drifted off to sleep, both Titans finding comfort and rest in each other arms.

* * *

 **So, I've done some research, and it turns out there's already a Damian X Raven story titled "An Unknown Feeling" by TyForestWrites on Wattpad. So you know, that's funny, guess I'll keep the title as it is. I suggest checking that story out if you're interested in more Damian X Raven.**

 **Not gonna lie, this is my first fic, so I didn't really plan it all out. But I think I'm going to make it take up the gap between Teen Titans vs Justice League and The Judas Contract, so there won't be any "return of Trigon" or anything. I wanna make the transition between both movies and my fic as smooth as possible, so there can't be any major events that would most likely have been mentioned in The Judas Contract.**

 **Part 6 will be here in less than... let's say 5 days.**

 **Merci :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woahhhhhhh boy. Little bit past that 5 day update day that I set out last chapter. And that is completely my fault there. Very, very sorry. My computer broke and I lost all my progress, big tank to my creative inspiration that was. Got it repaired, but then I started college. First year has really hit me like a truck, and only now have I found some free time to actually rewatch Teen Titans and refind my inspiration. And now, chapter 6! Little bit smaller than usual, but hey at least it's back.**

 **Thank you for waiting, Enjoy!**

* * *

* _ **beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeebeepbeep**_ *

 _What. The hell. Is that?_ Raven thought to herself. She looked over to the night stand,the beeping alarm clock read 6:30. Raven groaned and tried covering her head with a pillow to drown out the sound, but she was further woken up by Damian rustling out of bed beside her.

"Damian," she said aloud, "what the hell? We have had like, barely 3 hours of sleep."

"Sorry Raven, but if I don't get back into my regular sleep schedule right away, I'll have messed up sleep for weeks." Damian explained to the increasingly more annoyed purple witch as he shut off the alarm. "Besides, don't you like watching the sunrise?"

"Ya. In like 2 hours. When it's actually rising." Raven snapped back. "Idiot" she added, albeit under her breath.

"Well I'm going to go train before breakfast, your welcome to stay here for as long as you want." Damian replied. He was confident that he could change into his Robin uniform in the open, with Raven still covering her face with a pillow.

"Yaok." Was all Raven could mutter before she fell back asleep. Damian looked over to his bed and smirked. He finished changing and grabbed his sword before leaving and going to the training hall.

* * *

 _ ***beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep***_

 _Oh for the love of Azarath._ Raven groaned again, but this time she was able to muster enough strength to sit up. She looked at the clock. _8:00, Damian must have reset it for me, the smartass. He must have heard me call him an idiot._ She rolled her eyes, but inside she smiled at that little thing Damian did for her. It was weird how something as trivial as setting an alarm clock could make her feel happy. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep, Raven took Damian's words to heart. If she didn't get back into a regular sleep schedule, she'll be waking and sleeping at weird hours for the rest of the week. The purple Titan looked around, it was weird to think about how she had slept in someone else's room, someone else's bed. Damian's room and bed at that.

 _Is this going to become a regular thing?_ Raven pondered at the thought. If they did continue doing this, could they really still be 'just friends'? Being in a relationship had never been something she thought about in great detail. She always feared that if she ever did care about someone in that way, it would be something that Trigon would use against her. And that's where those thoughts would end. There were of course other, more personal reasons as to why she never pictured herself in a relationship. Such as how she always thought she wasn't very appealing in the 'girlfriend' kind of way. But the fear of Trigon using her significant other against her was the biggest part. At least, that's what she told herself. Those thoughts aside however, at the same time, she couldn't ignore what was going on between her and Damian.

 _Maybe meditating during the sunrise will clear my head._ Raven finally concluded. She got out of bed and went to her room to change.

 _Damian probably hasn't even thought about stuff like this_ , _he's always living in the "now" and never thinking ahead. Unless he's fighting._ Raven let out a sigh as she walked to the roof. She knew one thing for sure, her and Damian were going to have to have a talk about how, and what, things were between them. And Raven had no idea how to even start a conversation like that.

* * *

"Damian, are you ready to go?"

 _ ***knockknockknock***_

"Damian what's taking so long?"

 _ ***knockknock***_

Raven continued knocking for about a minute before Damian finally opened the door.

"Sorry, super tired, almost fell back asleep" Damian said as he opened the door and stumbled out of his room. "Let's go." Both Titans had more or less gotten back into their respective morning schedules. Raven had meditated while watching the sunrise, then returned to her room to make her bed and change. Making her bed had gone by much quicker than usual today. Damian had finished his training and, despite almost falling asleep in the shower, finished his ablutions and got dressed. The pair then went to breakfast together as usual. From the kitchen they heard a familiar sound, Garfield complaining.

"Ewwwwww, what the hell even is this?" Garfield asked as he poked the eggs on his plate with a fork. "Why's it so sticky? Would it kill you to just order a pizza for breakfast?" Damian and Raven entered the common area and took a seat at the table with everyone else, their meals already laid out for them. Kori, Jamie and Garfield smiled or nodded at them before continuing their conversation.

"It's sticky because it has cheese in it Garfield, you know, that stuff that goes on top of your beloved pizza. Would it kill you to say _gracias_ when I make you a nice breakfast?" Jamie replied.

"I agree with Jamie, Garfield." Kori added on, "It was very nice of him to make us all this breakfast. What was it called again Jamie?"

"My famous 'Eggs à la Jamie' Kori, this time with ham and cheese." Jamie answered.

"Very nutritious," Kori said with a smile. "Well, now that everyone is here, I can make my announcement!" She added with enthusiasm. Everyone looked over to Kori as she stood up from her seat. Damian had gotten some coffee to try and stimulate his senses to full awakening, but he wasn't quite there yet. Moreover, he was having trouble not getting annoyed by Kori's over-excited, loud voice. Kori continued her speech, "Now, I know the last couple months since we, well…" Kori trailed off and looked over to Raven, who responded by raising an eyebrow. Raven realized what Kori was going to say, and that Kori was trying not to offend her in anyway. Raven waved her hand and gave Kori her best dismissive smile, and with that Kori went on. "well… We defeated Trigon, have been rather slow. So for today, we will be doing some sparring!" This was met with a groan from Garfield, Raven, and Jamie, but a "nice!" from Damian. Kori kept speaking without acknowledging the groups reactions, "And more good news, Dick will be joining us!" Now, the opposite occurred, while Garfield and Jamie let out a loud cheer, and Raven let out a quiet "oh", Damian groaned in annoyance.

"Doesn't Grayson have better things to do then babysit? Or has Father grounded him again?" Damian complained out loud, but he was drowned out by the excited debate Garfield and Jamie where having about which video games to challenge Dick to. He looked over to Raven, who just smiled and shook her head, Damian groaned again and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, Dick will be here around noon, therefore I want everyone ready and down in the training room by 1 o'clock. Understood?" Kori asked.

She received a mix of agreeing responses from the Titans, plus a final groan from Damian.

"Very well, I have some things to prepare. Enjoy the rest of your morning Titans." And with that, Kori left. Garfield and Jamie quickly followed, going to practice their games in preparation for Dick's arrival. Leaving Raven and Damian alone at the breakfast table.

"So… your, um, brothers coming." Raven said out loud.

"Yes, Grayson is coming." Damian replied.

"Do you thing that... Kori told him?" Raven shyly asked.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Damian sighed. He narrowed his eyes, "Which makes his sudden visit that much more suspicious."

"Oh, great." Raven whispered to herself.

* * *

 **NOW, I do not want to commit to a set date for chapter 7, we all know how that turned out. Just know that it is in fact coming! I've more or less gotten my inspiration back. But hey, incase the bird flies out that window again, leave some suggestions as to what you think should happen next! I'll see if I can find a way to incorporate it into the story, you'll be helping ease the load on my brain.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Only by 1:15, much to Kori's annoyance, had all the Titans assembled in the training hall, geared up in their respective uniforms and ready to spar. They arranged themselves in a semi-circle around Kori and Dick, both clad in their own proper uniforms.

"Good to see everyone." Dick began. "Now, I've heard the last few months have been slow, so I'm here to make sure you guys aren't getting rusty." He looked around the circle and made eye contact with each Titan as he spoke, and immediately noticed that Raven avoided his eyes, and Damian glared at him more angrily than he usually did. "That being said," Dick continued, "let's begin. Everyone warm up, then meet with your partners and begin sparring. 1st round partners are: Garfield and Jamie, Kori and Raven, myself and Damian. Go."

* * *

"What method did you use to choose partners Grayson?" Damian asked as he finished his stretching and moved towards the sparring mats.

"Me and Kori used the classic 'name-in-the-hat' trick." Dick answered while doing same, grinding his metal batons against each other as he walked.

"And we just so happened to be put together?" Damian drew his sword and entered into a combat stance as he asked.

Dick also entered a combat stance and the two began circling the ring, facing one another.

"Yup. You wanna talk about coincidences or do you want to fight?" Dick said. And with that, the sparring match began.

It wasn't the first time the two had fought, and both boys had a pretty good understanding of the others style and techniques. They both made attacks, and countered the others moves. They traded strikes and kicks, but neither brother relented. Damian deflected one of Dicks batons, and used the momentum to spin and strike Dick in the face with the hilt of his sword. But before he was able to continue pressing his attacks, he was met with a back-kick to the stomach which sent him flying across the mat. Putting space between the two fighters.

 _Dammit, I'm too damn tired to keep a good speed going,_ Damian thought to himself as he stood up, not letting the fact that he was both tired and had just gotten the wind knocked out of him show on his face. Unfortunately for him, anything he hid in his face, he couldn't hide in his technique.

"You surprised me with that Damian, but you're slower than usual today, what's that about?" Dick taunted as he twirled his batons and began to close the distance between the two.

"I'm tired Grayson, had a long night" Damian said through gritted teeth. He spun his sword and got into another combat stance, getting ready to go on the defensive again. Dick dashed forward and brought both his batons down onto Damian's head from above. So quick was his attack, that Damian barely managed to bring his sword up horizontally to block. The force of the attack dropped Damian down to one knee as he struggled to push back against his brother.

Dick grinned and used this as a chance to taunt Damian further. "Oh ya, Kori told me about how the last couple nights have been for you. I wonder what you and your new friend were doing so late at night that has you this tired?"

"Argh!" Damian could muster no words, only scream in anger. But for the words he lacked, he made up in a sudden surge of strength. He pushed back against Dicks batons and knocked him off balance. Damian used this chance to swing low at Dick's legs, who flipped backwards to avoided the blow. With his newfound anger, Damian charged forward, screaming in rage.

 _Oh shit_ , was all Dick could think before they made contact. Damian let out a flurry of attacks with both his body and his sword, steadily pushing Dick back across the mat. This continued for a bit, but just as Dick was starting to struggle and slip up defending himself against all of the blows, Damian felt his tiredness seep back into his body. Everything came to a climax when Damian over-committed to a thrust that Dick easily parried. Dick immediately swept Damian's legs out with his own, causing him to land flat on his back. Before Damian could react, Dick had one of his batons pointed at his throat.

"Don't forget what the Bat said; anger will only get you so far in a fight." Dick gloated while standing over the defeated Robin.

"Get that stick out of my face." Damian growled as he slapped the baton away and stood up to his feet, using his sword to bring himself up.

"Let's go again." Dick said, stretching his arms and getting back into position.

* * *

The Titans and Nightwing trained with each other for a few more hours. Damian and Raven were never partnered together the entire time, as they both noticed but didn't bring up. When the group was finished, they formed back up into a semi-circle around Dick and Kori just like they had earlier.

"Excellent training everyone." Kori congratulated.

"Yes very good," Dick also announced. "I'll be sure to tell the League you guys aren't getting rusty anytime soon. Now, I'm sure you're all hungry. So everyone go cool off and I'll order us some pizzas to celebrate."

Everyone, except Damian of course, cheered at Dick's announcement. Even Raven couldn't help but cheer. Garfield went in to hug Dick, muttering, "thankyouthankyouthankyou". But Dick swiftly pushed him away and glared at him.

"Well we better get going!" Garfield said as he quickly turned and walked away.

"Hahaha, idiota." Jamie laughed as he ran after Garfield. Raven and Damian both left as well, walking side by side. Dick smiled to himself as he watch the Titans leave, keeping a majority of his focus on Damian and Raven.

"Will you have a talk with Damian now?" Kori asked Dick, bringing his attention back from the pair. "That was the real reason for you visit, not that whole rust thing yes?"

"Little bit of both," Dick replied. "But I think I pushed his buttons a bit to much. I won't get anywhere talking to him tonight."

"Indeed, he did look rather… livid earlier. What did you say to him?" Kori wondered.

Dick chuckled as he answered, "Just some brotherly teasing."

"So if you won't talk to him tonight, does that mean-" Kori began before she was cut off by Dick grabbing her waist and pulling her close to kiss her.

"Yes, I'll be staying the night. If the princess allows it." Dick said quietly.

"Oh Dick, of course you can." Kori purred, also quietly. "Are you able to though?"

"I'm sure the Bat can handle Gotham for a few days. Besides, it's been awhile since we've had a night to ourselves." Dick slyly remarked as he moved his hands lower down from her waist.

"You're so right." Kori giggled before they shared another kiss. They broke from their embrace and left the training hall together. The two lovers headed towards Koris room and to the shower.

"I was thinking, we should watch a movie tonight. All of us I mean." Dick suggested as they walked.

Kori quickly and excitedly responded "Oh that's an excellent idea! I don't believe the team has ever done that before."

"Great, we can do that after dinner. I'll order the pizzas now." Dick got out his phone while Kori got ready to shower. "What kind of pizzas do the Titans like?"

Kori let out a loud burst of laughter before quickly calming down. "Oh you're serious? Anything large and without mushrooms is their favourite." She said before heading into the bathroom.

"Of course it is." Dick sighed to himself as he searched up the nearest pizza café. "Crustos Pizza, huh? Yup you'll do." He dialed the number and waited while it rang.

"Hurry up and come join me Nightwing." Kori called from the shower.

"Yes mam!" He quickly and loudly replied.

* * *

 **Next chapter coming soon, already half done, just decided to split this part in half because the pacing felt weird.**

 **Merci Merci**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm terribly sorry this took, fuck like a year? I have no** **explanation except my apologies. I forgot this was even a thing for awhile. Ummmmm, enjoy?**

* * *

* _ **knockknock***_

"Raven?"

 _ ***knockknockknock***_

"If you don't answer I'm just going to come in."

 _ ***knockknock***_

"Ok I'm coming in." Damian opened the door and entered Ravens room. It was very dark, Raven had closed the drapes and shut off all the lights. And in the middle of the room, she lay sleeping in her bed.

Damian sighed. "Time to get up Raven, we gotta go to movie night." He said as he nudged Ravens shoulder. The purple witch groaned in annoyance and pushed Damian away.

"Don't be like that, you don't think I'm tired too?" He continued nudging her. "At least you got to nap. You saw Kori's face while she told us about movie night, we can't abandon her."

Raven finally started to slowly sit up. "Ok, let's go get this over with." Raven conceded, she stood up, rubbed her eyes, and left her room together with Damian.

It had been 3 hours since training had ended, and now everyone was heading to the living room, getting ready for the first ever Teen Titans movie night. Attendance mandatory, much to Damian and Ravens chagrin. They both wanted nothing more than to go to bed, since they were still working on less than 5 hours of sleep. But if the two went to bed now, God only knows what people would say.

The last few hours between training and the movie had been pretty uneventful. The pizza that Dick had ordered vanished within minutes. Garfield and Jamie quickly challenged Dick to a Mortal Kombat tournament. Damian went back to training, working out his lingering anger. Kori went on her laptop, browsing things from clothes to news reports about crime in the area. And of course, Raven napped.

Damian and Raven took their normal spots beside each other at the end of the L-shaped couch while everyone else settled on the rest of the couch or on the floor. Dick stood in front of the big flatscreen TV and began the debate on which movie to watch.

"Any suggestions Damian?" He started.

"I don't watch movies Grayson."

"Great, soooo good to have you here. Garfield?" Dick asked.

"Something funny, like a comedy."

"Ok ok, any other suggestions?" Dick looked around the room as he asked and caught Raven half-raising her arm. "Raven! Yes what's your suggestion?" Dick asked, excited that Raven was participating.

"You don't have to be so surprised.." Raven muttered before continuing. "How about a scary movie?" The room, for the most part, erupted into agreeance. Save for Damien, who didn't really understand the concept of a 'horror movie'. And Garfield.

"Damnit," Garfield protested. "I thought we were settled on comedy?" He'd never admit it, but Garfield hates horror, suspense, jump scares and all that crap. It terrified him. It was time to resort to his last defense, rambling. "Like, are we sure we're 100% committed to a horror film, there's so many other genres to choose from! Like comedy, action-comedy, stand-up. Hell, I'd even settled for a Rom-Com. What do you guys think of that eh?" He asked, looking towards Raven and Damian, who glared back at him. Damian began to say something back but was cut off.

"Cmon Gar, either shut up or turn into a chicken before you keep whining. You've been outvoted." Jamie mocked, committed to a horror film like everyone else.

"Horror it is ladies and gentlemen!" Declared Dick as he navigated to the horror films category on the TV and took his spot on the couch. Kori handed out popcorn to the Team before also sitting down beside Dick, and everyone got ready to watch "The Night of the Bloody Bride".

* * *

The moving was about half-way through and, to no one's surprise, Damian was not enjoying the movie. He was very much enjoying watching Garfield jump at every small noise. But overall, the whole movie night was still just a big waste of time to him. And the movie wasn't even that good! He thought it was pathetic how many people were dying to this 'Bloody Bride'. If it had been Damian instead of useless victim 12, the movie would be over in an instant.

" _So stupid_ " he thought to himself. Damian and Raven had spent the first half of the movie quietly criticizing every scene together, but that had stopped about 10 minutes ago. Damian was just about to mention to Raven how a stab from that angle wouldn't actually kill a man, but before he could say anything he felt a nudge on his shoulder. He looked over and immediately felt his face flush up with blood. Raven had fallen asleep it seemed, and she fell over to rest her head on his shoulder. Which, to be fair, was kind of normal these days, but they hadn't had any physical contact with each other in front of the other Titans before.

Damian shot a quick look around the room, " _Good, no one's noticed_ ". He could just brush Raven off and make her lean the other way, but she looked so tired. And he didn't want to disturb her sleep. She looked peaceful, lucky too. She didn't have to keep watching the movie. " _I'll just move her when it looks like it's close to the end, no one will take their eyes off the TV till then anyway._ " Damian reasoned with himself. He subconsciously rested his head on Raven, which was a terrible mistake. He too slowly fell to sleep. Resting his eyes one minute, but out like a light the next.

* * *

The pair of Titans on the couch were calmly sleeping when suddenly, they were both awoken. Awoken by a flash pointed directly at their faces. While Raven was slower to react, Damian was up in an instant. For all he knew he was in danger, the flash a disorientation device preceding an attack. In reality, it was much worse.

"I got it! I got the pic!" Garfield yelled triumphantly as he transformed into a hawk and flew away, snickering as he went.

Jamie yelled "Nice!" in agreement as he fled the living room, following Hawk-Garfield down the hall.

"Garfield! Jamie!" Kori too joined in the sudden commotion, and chased the two trouble-Titans before Garfield could post the pictures on Twitter or something. Leaving only Raven, Damian and Dick in the living room, watching the credits playing on the TV.

"Heh heh, you two love birds are adorable you know?" Dick half-mocked, half-pointed out. "Get it? Raven, Robin? God I'm funny." This caused Raven to blush and throw her hood up in order to hide as much of her face as she could. Damian, on the other hand, grunted in anger. His hands darted to an empty popcorn bowl, and he threw it as hard as he could right at Dick, wanting nothing more than to knock that stupid grin of his face. Dick effortlessly caught the bowl and put in down beside him.

"You really think I didn't see that coming?" Dick asked the fuming Damian sitting across from him.

"Whatever, just be happy it wasn't a throwing knife Grayson." Damian countered as he stood up off the couch. He didn't even think twice about how he held his hand out to help Raven up as well. Just like how she didn't even think twice about accepting the help and grabbing his hand. Dick caught it though, and smiled to himself again.

"Thanks for the pizza, Dick." Raven said from the cover of her hood, she could feel her face relaxed from her blush, no point in taking it off now though.

"Anytime Raven."

"We're off to bed." Damian said as they turned and began to walk out.

"Ohoho, I'm sure you two are, have fun." Dick slyly replied, trying not to laugh before he finished talking. Raven pulled her hood more across her face and hurried out of the room. Damian stopped in his tracks, and Dick could swear he saw smoke coming out of his ears. But Damian just took a deep breath and walked away, he was too tired to kick Dick's ass at the moment.

"Never thought I'd see the day that brat would fall in love…" Dick muttered to himself as he began cleaning up the remnants of the first ever Teen Titans movie night.

* * *

Raven and Damian walked together down the hall to their bedrooms, as they did every night. When they reached their rooms they turned and faced each other.

"Well, goodnight I guess." Raven said as she took her hood off.

"Yes, goodnight Raven." The two stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds, neither one able to meet the others gaze, looking around or at the floor or at their feet, but not at one another.

" _Oh for the love of Azarath FINE, I'll make the first move, little coward"._

Raven took a deep breath before she spoke, "Can I come sleep with you Damian? I wasn't asleep long enough to dream on the couch, but I could feel Trigon's influence probing around when I woke up."

Damian tried, in vain, to hide his blush as he responded, "Of course Raven, anything you need.." he trailed off as he turned around and opened his door.

Raven smiled to herself at that last part, "I'm just going to go get changed into my pajamas and brush my teeth." She turned around to open her own door.

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

The pair once again awkwardly got in bed together, but quickly got comfortable side by side. Damian's arm around Raven while she snuggled up next to him. Damian could feel that weird feeling in his stomach as she snuggled up to him. And Raven, being an empath, could sense his feeling too. She also felt her own very similar feeling in herself.

" _I really need to talk to Damian about this, he can't really just consider this part of his Titan duties right? I know he feels something weird when we do this, but what is it? Dammit I shouldn't have taught him those techniques for resisting empathic reading. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now._ " Raven thought as she drifted to sleep.

" _If I'm quick enough in the morning, I can probably poison Grayson's coffee, that'll show him."_ Was Damian's final thought before he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Again, no firm date on next chapter. Might be a while, I need to remember my writing style I was using for this story, lest it be really janky with a style switch. Since it's been, you know, a damn year.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A short but sweetie**

* * *

6:45. Early. Certainly by teenage standards. Any normal teenager would be fast asleep right now, or maybe even just going to bed. But Dick was no teenager, he could easily be up early. And Damian… Damian was anything but a normal teenager.

" _If he's gonna be somewhere, it's the training hall."_ Dick thought as he made his way around Titans Tower, foam coffee cup in hand. He and Kori had talked, and after the couch event of last night, it was time for Dick to do what he really came here to do: talk to Damian. What a treat.

" _It's starting to affect the team's cohesion Dick, who knows when the mockery will result in a physical response Dick, it's the real reason you came Dick, it's not my place to talk to him Dick."_ Kori's voice rang in his head constantly, and more than once he audibly groaned in annoyance. She was completely right. And a great team leader who made the right call. But the right call was Dick having a heart-to-heart with Damian.

"Ughhhh. Fuck." Dick was too distracted to plan what he was going to say. Not like there was some kind of brother-to-brother feelings script to read off either. "Fuck it, gonna have to wing it." Dick entered the training room and, sure enough, Damian was there running a training simulation. Slashing, thrusting, throwing knives, he was really pushing himself. It took him almost 30 seconds to see Dick standing in the doorway. Damian didn't stop training, didn't miss a beat.

"What?" Damian, trademarkedly, asked the man in the doorway, noticing he was wearing his Nightwing uniform.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Dick responded before throwing his coffee cup at Damian. Without hesitation, Damian turned and slashed the cup out of the air before flipping his sword backwards and stabbing a training hologram behind him.

"Next time try something odourless." Dick said as he entered the training room twirling his batons. Stopping just short of the area Damian was using.

"This tower isn't exactly the League of Assassins apothecary, if I had those kinds of resources, the odour would be the least of your problems." Two more holograms came at Damian, he quickly parried a strike then jumped over another. He spun in the air with his sword extended, cutting down both attackers.

"You didn't actually try to poison me did you?" Dick asked as he watched Damian expertly dispatched two holograms in a single slash.

"No Grayson, I didn't try to kill you. The mixture would've just given you an obvious rash over a majority of your body." Damian answered. A flurry of movements and 3 more holograms disappeared out of existence.

"So you did try to poison me. Are you out of your goddamn— Forget it, that's not why I'm here. We need to talk." Dick said.

"About what?" Damian moved to block an attack coming from his right.

"You and Raven."

Damian froze, not long, but long enough to mistime his block. He was hit by a hologram's holospear and collapsed on the ground as he was electrocuted.

"Aha! I knew it! I'm right!" Dick cried in joy. "You might be able to hide behind your stoic, bullshit attitude. But you can't stop your body from giving you away. Some assassin you are."

"Grrr, shut up Grayson!" Was all Damian could get out before lunging at Dick. Dick completely expected this, and had his batons ready to block the barrage of angry attacks.

"Grow. Up. Damian." Dick said between blocks, but he wasn't fast enough to catch everything when Damian was this mad. Damian side-kicked suddenly and caught Dick in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him backwards.

"Damian! Swallow your stupid pride for just one second! We need to talk about this, for real!" Dick yelled as he caught his breath. Damian thought for a moment, and realized it would be to his benefit to figure out what was going on in his head, because he sure as hell didn't know himself. And this was the second time now that thinking of Raven had caused him to screw up, thankfully only in training. But if he froze on a mission, it might have deadly consequences. Damian lowered his guard and walked to the training computer. He reset the simulation and took his fighting stance, steadying his base and putting both hands on his sword.

"Fine, can it wait till after training?" Damian asked. Dick knew he wasn't going to get anywhere meaningful at the moment, and made a mental note to hold back on the jokes for a while.

"If you say so, but I'm joining you." Dick replied as he got to his feet and stretched. Getting ready to fight the horde of incoming holograms.

"Just don't get in my way Grayson."

* * *

 **Boom Shaboom**


End file.
